April Fools
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Duncan pulls lots of April Fools pranks on his friends and Nega Dragon, they swear revenge on Duncan, but things get out of hand when Nega Dragon betrays the heroes. Meanwhile; Ben pulls a prank on Ray that results in him losing a majority of his body parts, causing Ben to try and get Ray to forgive him, but Fat Tony shows up trying to get back at Ray for a past mistake.
1. Duncan's Pranks

In one of the mansion's bathrooms; Randy was showering when Duncan who was wearing a blonde curly hair wig entered with a rubber knife in his hand.

He snuck close to the shower and removed the curtains.

Randy turned and saw Duncan with the fake knife and started screaming.

Duncan started laughing before removing the wig.

"April Fools." said Duncan.

Randy became mad.

"DUNCAN!" He shouted.

With Nate and Jibanyan who were in Toon City for a vacation they were relaxing when Duncan who was dressed as a Bear saw them and smirked.

"It's a go." said Duncan.

He put on the bear mask and walked towards the two.

Jibanyan saw the fake bear and became scared.

"Bear." said Jibanyan.

Nate turned to the fake bear as it roared.

The two screamed.

Duncan then stood up and removed the mask while laughing.

"April Fools." said Duncan.

Nate and Jibanyan became mad.

"Remind me again why we're friends with him." said Jibanyan.

In another city; Jenny Wakeman was sitting on a park bench when she heard something.

She looked up and saw an asteroid falling to the Earth.

"Oh boy." said Jenny.

She flew off into space, but saw nothing.

The teenage robot became confused.

"What?" said Jenny.

She saw Duncan float by in a space suit with a jet pack on his back.

Jenny became confused.

Duncan flipped a switch on his space suit.

"April Fools." Duncan said before flipping the switch.

Jenny became mad.

"JERK!" She shouted

Meanwhile in another part of town; Bree, Kaz, Oliver and Skyler (Lab Rats Elite Force) were enjoying an nice picnic

Duncan who was dressed as Skyler's Nemesis the Annihilator saw this and smirked.

"Show time." said Duncan.

He put on the Annialator mask and walked towards the three.

"SKYLAR STORM!" yelled Duncan.

The four turned and saw Duncan in the costume.

Skyler was so shocked she fell in the water.

Oliver is shocked and mad.

"This can't be real, you're dead." said Oliver.

"We'll see about that Oliver." said Duncan.

He pulled out a blaster and shot them and wrapped some plasma around the three.

He then pushed the three into the water.

"Finally got the three of you and a special trophy." said Duncan, "Oh, and one other thing."

He then revealed the mask, revealing himself.

"April Fools." said Duncan.

The four became mad.

"JERK!" the four heroes yelled.

At the Mexiforna Border; Bud Buckwald was watching everything.

He saw El Coyote sneaking past the boarder.

Bud became mad.

"Got you now you bastard." said Bud.

He ran out of the building and grabbed El Coyote before pulling him into the building.

"This time, you won't bring anymore people to the country." said Bud.

However; El Coyote removed his head, revealing that it's actually a mask and that Duncan was disguised as him.

"APRIL FOOLS!" yelled Duncan.

Bud became mad.

"Fartsauce." said Bud.

He looked at the border and saw that El Coyote had managed to bring lots of Mexicans into America and looked at Bud with a grin on his face.

"Viva Coyote." said El Coyote.

Bud became more mad.

"Fartsauce." said Bud.

El Coyote however fell in a trap door and into a hole.

"What the?" El Coyote asked

Duncan laughed.

"April Fool." said Duncan

The Smuggler is mad.

"I hate that American." said El Coyote.

"Same here ironically." said Bud.

"I'm Canadian." said Duncan.

In a forest; a blue blur ran by some trees and eventually reached a beach with some docks.

Duncan was on a dock while eating a banana.

"And time." said Duncan.

He finished up the banana and dropped the peel on the ground before the blur ended up slipping on the peel and went into the water.

The blur emerged from the water, revealing that it was Sonic flailing around.

"Help, I can't swim!" said Sonic.

"April Fools." said Duncan.

Sonic stopped flailing around and has his arms crossed before sinking into the water.

At a Massage clinic; Nega Dragon was lying down with his belly on the bed.

"Okay, this is just what I needed." said Nega Dragon.

Professor Frink was with him.

"Um Lord Nega Dragon I know you need to relax but it is April Fools and stuff." said Professor Frink

Nega Dragon smirked.

"Oh relax Professor Frink I may be evil but even a villain needs to relax." said Nega Dragon.

"The only reason I help you out at times is because you threaten me." said Frink.

"Go into the hall, I'm about to receive my massage." said Nega Dragon.

Frink left the room.

Suddenly; Duncan dressed up like a masseuse entered the room.

"Time for your East German massage. Put your head in the hole." Duncan said in a German accent.

Nega Dragon nodded.

"Ok." said the evil Cyborg and puts his head in the hole.

Duncan smirked.

He pulled out an anvil and dropped it on Nega Dragon's back.

The cyborg dragon screamed in pain.

"April Fools." said Duncan.

Nega Dragon grumbled.

Later at Bugs's old home; Duncan's prank victims were entering the house, including Spongebob who was grey and Patrick.

Bud approached the two.

"So why're you here?" said Bud.

"Duncan gave me the suds by pouring lots of dish soap inside of me." said Spongebob.

He then sneezed as lots of bubbles escaped his holes.

"I'm here because it's the 11 o'clock free ice cream giveaway." said Patrick.

Spongebob groaned.

"I told you, this is East Burbank, you need to be in West Burbank." said Spongebob.

He then sneezed some more as lots of bubbles escaped.

The Starfish nodded.

The group then sat down on either a couch or some chairs.

Bugs entered the room.

"I asked you all here because we all face a serious problem. The problem being a Canadian Juvenile delinquent pulling pranks on us." said Bugs.

Everyone cheered.

Spongebob then sneezed.

"Someone take care of that sponge." said Bugs.

Suddenly; Hans (Spongebob Squarepants) appeared and took Spongebob away.

In a live action setting a real live version of Spongebob was over a sink and sprayed with soap.

Spongebob was then cleaned up.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Spongebob.

He was used to wash a car, some feet, dishes, and the floor before being rinsed out.

The animated Spongebob was then returned to the house with a lollipop.

Patrick became shocked.

"He's got a lollipop?" said Patrick.

He pulled out a bottle of bubble juice and pulled out a wand before blowing some bubbles.

"I've got suds to." said Patrick.

Hans returned and took Patrick off.

A real life version of Patrick was held over the sink and dowsed with soap before being washed.

He was then used to wash a cactus.

"OW, OUCH, OW, THAT'S HURTS!" yelled Patrick.

He was then used to wash the toilet.

"Hey, this isn't right." said Patrick.

Back at Bugs's old house; everyone was arguing and Bugs sighed.

"Why couldn't City Hall deal with this?" asked Bugs.

"Duncan got to Mayor Kronk." said Sonic.

Kaz did some thinking.

"I've got it, we'll leave a flaming bag of dog poo on Duncan's doorstep and ring it and watch him put it out." said Kaz.

Everyone just stared at Kaz.

"What kind of plan is that? Half of us live with Duncan. It could be any of us or one of our roommates that ends up putting out the flaming bag." said Randy.

"Even I think that's a stupid plan." said Spongebob.

Kaz then smirked.

"I know we put Duncan in a bag, glue the bag onto a rocket and send the rocket to Ego the living planet and have him eat Duncan." said Kaz

"What're you nuts? Something like that would kill him." said El Coyote.

"Only I would come up with something like that." said Nega Dragon.

Randy did some thinking before smirking.

"I've got it." said Randy.

Everyone turned to the teenage ninja.

"It's a very long and elaborate plan, but it just might work." said Randy.

Everyone then huddled up.


	2. The Prank Book

At the condo next to Ray's condo; Ray placed a bag at the front door and pulled out a lighter before lighting the bag on fire.

"This is going to be great." said Ray.

He rang the doorbell and ran off behind a bush.

The retired Marine opened the front and looked around before looking down and seeing the burning bag.

He became shocked.

"Holy shit." said the Marine.

He started stepping on the bag several times before it went out.

He then noticed that his shoe had lots of dog poop on it.

"Oh son of a bitch." said the Marine.

Ray started snickering.

"That's funny." said Ray.

"Damn kids." The marine said before going back into his condo.

Ray started laughing and noticed a present next to him.

He became confused and opened it up.

A custard pie came springing out, but Ray managed to move his head out of the way.

Globox exited the condo with two garbage bags and saw the pie before opening his mouth to eat it.

"Mmm, custard." said Globox.

Ray saw a tag saying 'To Ray, From Ben'.

The limbless hero shook his head.

"Man." said Ray.

He walked off as Ben saw everything from a distance and groaned.

"Damn it." said Ben.

Later; Ray, Globox, and Janna were at Splat Burger.

"So how is it that you're good at April Fools pranks?" said Janna.

"It's a knack." said Ray.

He held out on of his hands.

"Put er there." said Ray.

Janna became confused.

"You know I'm wearing a joy buzzer right?" said Janna.

"Just do as he says." said Globox.

Janna sighed and held out a hand which sure enough had a joy buzzer on it.

She grabbed Ray's hand, only to be electrocuted herself.

Janna let go of Ray and grabbed her wrist.

Ray revealed that he had a mirror on his hand.

Janna is shocked.

"I told you, it's a knack." said Ray.

He then pulled out a huge book.

"And because of this bad boy I put together." said Ray.

He opened it up, revealing that it was titled 'The Prank Book'.

"The Prank Book." said Ray.

Janna became confused.

"Prank Book?" said Janna.

"A book full of pranks that I came up with and used on April Fools day." said Ray.

Janna is mad.

"That's as stupid as that crazy Vetranarian's Hospital I saw." said Janna.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a hospital; Miss Piggy was dressed up like a nurse and checking herself out in the mirror.

" _We now return to Vetranarian's Hospital, the continuing story of a quack who's gone to the dogs._ " said a voice.

Miss Piggy noticed the readers and went to an operating table with Rowlf the Dog in his Doctor Bob persona, and Janice who was dressed up like a nurse.

The three were operating on an alligator.

"Can you help me? I have an alarm clock stuck in my throat and need to get it out." said the alligator.

"That depends, did Captain Hook have anything to do with it?" said Rowlf.

The dog and nurses started laughing.

The Alligator groaned

Nurse Piggy looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor Bob, what should we do with him?" said Piggy.

"Well we could give him a big hand and little hand." said Rowlf.

The doctor and nurses started laughing.

"You guys are the worst doctors ever." said the Alligator.

"It like comes with the job." said Janice.

"Yeah, the job that Peter Pan gave to us." said Rowlf.

The doctor and nurse started laughing.

" _So concludes another episode of Vetranarian's Hospital, tune in next time to hear the patient say._ " The announcer said.

"I'm ending this." said the Alligator.

He grabbed a plug and pulled it before instantly dying.

Rowlf became shocked.

"This is terrible." said Rowlf.

"What, that he's dead?" said Piggy.

"No, I don't know the time of death." said Rowlf.

The three started laughing.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Stupid, these are some of the greatest pranks I've ever done. Ranging from easy stuff like the quarter in a cup prank." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On the streets; Vicky the Babysitter was holding a coffee cup.

"Spare some change?" said VIcky.

Ray appeared and dropped a quarter in the cup, but Vicky didn't notice that there was a string attached to the coin.

Vicky smiled.

However; Ray pulled the coin out with the string.

"Psych." said Ray, "April Fools."

He walked off laughing.

Vicky became mad.

"CURSE YOU!" yelled Vicky.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Globox became shocked.

"You actually did something like that? That's horrible." said Globox.

"No, the horrible thing was when I filmed her abusing lots of children and making them do lots of chores before I gave the film to her clients." said Ray.

Everyone nodded.

"To very awesome and hard stuff like the monstrous shark." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Scott was sitting on a park bench when he felt something tap his shoulder.

He turned and saw a smirking Fang the Shark.

Scott screamed in fear before running off.

Fang's chest opened up, revealing that it was a robot being controlled by Ray.

"April Fools." said Ray.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah, awesome stuff." said Ray.

He opened the book to one page in the back.

"This is one of the best ones you've done?" said Janna.

"Yeah, but I only do stuff like that once." said Ray.

"Show us." said Globox.

"Alright." said Ray.

The three stood up and Globox and Janna left.

Ray made it to the door and saw some yellow skinned human pointing a gun at him.

"Going somewhere Ray?" said the human.

Ray smirked before going back to the table he was at.

"As a matter of fact I was Greedo. I was just on my way to see your boss. I have the money." said Ray.

The man known as Greedo became mad.

"You should have paid Fat Tony when you had the chance." said Greedo.

"Well, this time it's different." said Ray.

"Fat Tony placed a price so huge on you, that nobody knows what to do with all that money." said Greedo.

"But this time, I've got the money I owe Fat Tony." said Ray.

"If you give it to be now, I might forget that I saw you." said Greedo.

Ray sighed as he secretly reached for a blaster that looked like Han Solo's main blaster.

"I don't have it with me, it's in my condo." said Ray, "Tell Fat Tony-"

Ray was then interrupted by Greedo.

"Fat Tony is through with you. He has no use for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of border patrol." said Greedo.

"Even I get searched sometimes, you think I had a choice?" said Ray.

"You can tell that to Fat Tony, he may only take your car and condo." said Greedo.

"Over my dead body." said Ray.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." said Greedo.

Ray smirked.

"I'll bet you have." said Ray.

The Yellow guy is confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Greedo.

Ray then shot Greedo in the chest before he passed out dead.

Everyone stared at Ray in shock.

Ray turned the the customers and workers.

"He shot first." said Ray.

Mike and Zoey who were in the restaurant became confused.

"Wait, he shot first. Didn't Greedo shoot first in Star Wars?" said Mike.

"No, no, no, that was the special edition version. In the original version, it was Han Solo who shot first." said Ray.

Zoey is confused.

"Seriously?" said Zoey.

"Yeah, take a look at this video I put together." said Ray.

He connected his cell phone to a projector and showed a video that showed the different versions of the Han Solo and Greedo scene from A New Hope.

"See, in the original, Han shot first, and in the special edition, Greedo shot first." said Ray.

McFist came by and he was mad.

"SEE, I ALWAYS KNEW THAT HAN SOLO SHOT FIRST IN STAR WARS!" yelled McFist.

Mike pulled out Smokey's lamp and shot McFist in the chest, knocking him out.

Everyone looked at Mike in shock.

"What, this things set to stun." said Mike.

He pointed to a dial that had the settings kill and stun, and the dial was pointing at stun.

Smokey came out and he was mad.

"How dare you put a stun and kill setting on the lamp." said Smokey.

Ray shook his head and started to walk off, but went to a counter.

"Sorry about the mess." said Ray.

He pulled out a ten dollar bill and placed it on the counter before leaving the building.

However; he left his prank book at the table he was at and Ben appeared and noticed it.

He picked up the book and read it before chuckling.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Ben.


	3. The Plan

With Bugs's group; they were at an abandoned theater.

They looked around and saw lots of spider webs, cob webs, and dust all over the place.

"Wow, look at this place." said Jenny.

"Kind of looks like The Haunted Mansion before Eddie Murphy showed up." said Bud.

"I would never show up here." said El Coyote.

"Me neither." said Oliver.

"Well, if we're going to pull an April Fools prank on Duncan in this place, then we need to clean this place up." said Randy.

Everyone cheered.

Later; only Jibanyan was sweeping the floors.

Everyone stared on in disappointment.

"This is boring." said Bugs.

Sonic did some thinking and turned to Jenny.

"XJ9, CRANK UP SOME TUNES!" yelled Sonic.

Jenny turned her body into a Jukebox before playing a song.

"You got the touch, you got the power, yeah." The Jukebox sang.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Something more motivational that doesn't sound like it came from a film with giant robots killing each other." said Nate.

Jenny shook her head before the song changed.

"We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll, built this city, we built this city on rock and roll." the Jukebox sang.

The group split up.

Randy approached a door and opened it up, revealing that it was some Autobot that had the body of G1 Wheeljack, but had the head of Animated Bulkhead, and had the Autobot insignia's on his shoulders.

The Autobot was currently dusting the place.

The ninja became shocked.

"What the?" said Randy.

The Autobot turned and saw Randy.

"Hey, a human. It's been a while since I last saw one." The Autobot said in a Danny Tamberelli voice before looking around, "But where am I?"

Randy turned around in confusion.

"What was he doing in a broom closet anyways?" said Randy.

He walked off.

The Autobot did some thinking before becoming frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled the Autobot.

Soon, some slime poured on them.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." said the Autobot.

Spongebob put his finger in a bucket of water and absorbed the water before putting the hand with the water on the wall and washing it.

Bud was carrying a long piece of wood, but Jibanyan was on top of it on the other end of the wood.

Bud saw this and became shocked.

"Hey you cat what are you doing?" He asked.

"Helping out." said Jibanyan.

He started eating a choco bar.

Bud groaned.

Kaz and Bree grabbed some feather dusters and started dusting the seats.

Bree looked at Kaz and smiled.

"I hope we teach that Jerk Duncan a lesson" Said Bree.

"I know." said Kaz.

With Skylar and Oliver they were getting the webs.

Oliver looked at his best female friend and smiled.

"Now this is the perfect way to get back at some delinquent." said Oliver.

"Yep." said Skylar.

Oliver pointed at Skylar and accidentally sprayed her with water.

The teen became shocked and hid his finger behind his hand.

El Coyote was carrying lots of light bulbs on the catwalk and placed them next to Randy who was changing out the lights.

The Smuggler smiled.

"This teenager won't know what hit him." said El Coyote.

"No he won't." said Randy.

Nate was sweeping the walk ways as Jenny and Bugs were talking to the mysterious Autobot.

"So wait, you've been cleaning a broom closet for so long that you had no idea your team of Autobots accidentally left you behind?" said Bugs.

"Yeah, I've been cleaning that broom closet for as long as I can remember, but I don't remember how long I was cleaning the broom closet." said the Autobot.

"What do you specialize in anyways?" said Jenny.

The Autobot did some thinking.

"What are my specialties?" said the Autobot, "I'm capable of transforming into a ground vehicle."

"We know that, what did you do for your team?" said Bugs.

"I was an Autobot spy." said the Autobot, "I gathered Intel on what Decepticons were planning and reported back here to base since this is where my team hid out during the war for Cybertron."

"Alright." said Jenny.

"I didn't get around to scanning an Earth friendly form since I never thought about it." said the Autobot.

He then pulled out some blasters that looked like Princess Leia's blasters, and a sword.

"I can use these bad boys for whatever reason I feel like using them." said the Autobot.

He then grabbed the missile that was on his shoulder.

"Check this out." said the Autobot.

He launched the missile at Nate, but Spongebob in his Invincibubble form grabbed the missile before it could hit the eleven year old.

The missile started sputtering before it lost rocket exhaust.

Nate was confused.

"What the?" said Nate.

Bugs turned to the Autobot.

"Are you insane, you're not supposed to harm any humans or organic life on Earth." said Bugs.

"What, mistakes happen. I hospitalized 500 thousand humans once." the Autobot said before becoming shocked, "Ooh, now I know why I was abandoned."

Later; everyone was looking at the cleaned up theater.

"Not bad." said Randy.

"It sure took a while." said Skylar.

"Yeah, one musical montage a while." said Spongebob.

Everyone laughed.

"That is the way cleaning up a theater should be done." said El Coyote.

"In a fast manner?" said Nate.

"No, musical montage style." said El Coyote.

"I hear that." said the Autobot.

El Coyote looked at Nega Dragon.

"So Sinor Nega Dragon what should we do?" asked El Coyote

Nega Dragon smirked.

He leaned over to El Coyote and started whispering in his ear.

"We should probably be worried about this." said Jibanyan.


	4. The Bad Prank

With Ben; he was in a grassy field reading Ray's Prank Book.

He looked at some type of trap that looked like the Mouse Trap board game trap.

"Yeah, that should be everything." said Ben.

He pulled out a Mr. Smoothie smoothie and placed it under the cage dangling over it.

Ben smirked at what will happen.

"Perfect." said Ben.

He snuck away behind a tree.

Ray entered the grassy field alone and noticed the Mr. Smoothie cup.

"Hey a smoothie." said Ray.

He picked up the cup as Ben was staring on.

"Time for April Fools." said Ben.

He pushed a button on a remote that started the trap.

A bowling ball went down the stairs and Ray noticed it.

"Hmm, that seems odd." said Ray.

He then noticed it going down on a pipe.

He became shocked.

"Oh, now I remember." said Ray.

Ben smirked.

"Alright." said Ben.

The ball hit a pole knocking another ball into a bathtub and falling on a seesaw that launched a dummy into a pool that dropped a cage over Ray, trapping him.

He grabbed his own head and tossed it out of the cage before the inside of the cage caught fire.

The fire cleared off and Ray became shocked.

"My body." said Ray.

Ben started chuckling and walked over to Ray.

"April Fools." said Ben.

Ray hopped his head around to Ben.

"April Fools? That was no April Fools prank, that was just cruel." said Ray.

Ben became confused.

"Cruel, then why was it in your Prank Book that you left at Splat Burger?" said Ben.

Ray shook himself.

"Didn't you read the fine print?" said Ray.

Ben pulled out the prank book and read it.

"The Mouse Trap prank." Ben said before becoming shocked, "A VERY DEADLY PRANK!?"

He gulped.

"See, it is deadly." said Ray.

"How was I supposed to know that it was deadly?" said Ben.

"It was a prank I thought up, but decided not to do due to how deadly it is." said Ray.

Ben is shocked.

"I bet that didn't happen on Veterinarians Hospital." said Ben.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a hospital; Miss Piggy who was dressed up like a nurse was looking at herself in a mirror.

" _We now return to Veterinarian's Hospital, the continuing story of a quack who's gone to the dogs._ " said the announcer.

Miss Piggy noticed the readers and went to an operating table with Rowlf and Janice.

"TIme to see who the next patient is." said Rowlf.

He removed the covers and saw that it was a flamethrower.

The three became shocked.

Rowlf picked up the flamethrower.

"What the, a flamethrower?" said Rowlf.

"Doctor Bob, why is a flamethrower a patient?" said Piggy.

"I don't know, must have heart burn." said Rowlf.

The three started laughing.

"Oh Doctor Bob." said Nurse Janice.

Rowlf turned to Janice.

"Yes Nurse Janice." said Rowlf.

"What should we have for dinner tonight?" said Janice.

"Maybe a barbecue." said Rowlf.

The three started laughing.

The Flamethrower sighed.

"What kind of Doctors are these?" The Flamethrower asked.

Rowlf became shocked and dropped the flamethrower.

"It's talking." said Rowlf.

"Maybe it burps fire." said Piggy.

The three started laughing.

" _So ends another story of Veterinarian's Hospital, tune in next time to hear Doctor Bob say._ " said the announcer.

"Does anyone have any marshmallows and chocolates?" said Rowlf.

Piggy and Janice pulled out bags of marshmallows and chocolate.

"We do." said the Pig Nurse and the Ant Eater Nurse.

"Okay, lets cook some s'mores." said Rowlf.

The three started laughing.

"Help me." said the flamethrower.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Ben sighed.

"Okay, maybe they would." said Ben.

He then noticed that Ray's head was gone.

"Hey, where'd you go?" said Ben.

On the streets, Ray was rolling himself down the sidewalks.

He noticed a bus bench and hopped up onto it.

He sat on one seat and the Elderly Gremlin {Hotel Transylvania Series} was there and she ate Rays Head.

Everyone looked at her.

"I didn't do that." said. The Gremlin.

However; Ray managed to get out of the gremlin and he rolled away to another bus bench.

"Smelled like tuna pasta in there." said Ray.

He saw that Ben was at the bench.

"Dude, can't you forgive me for what happened?" said Ben.

"No, that was very cold what you did. I don't think I have it in my now burnt up heart to forgive you." said Ray.

Ben nodded.

Unknown to them The Invisible Man (Hotel Transylvania) saw this.

"Um excuse me." he said.

Ben and Ray's Head jumped.

Griffin shook his eyes.

"I never get used to that." said Griffin.

Ben is shocked.

"Are you an alien?" He asked.

"No." said Griffin.

Ray did some thinking.

"I think it's one of those monsters that resides in Transylvania." said Ray.

"Yes I am." said Griffin.

Ben groaned.

"Great, for a minute, I would have thought that it was some stupid alien with curly red hair." said Ben.

Griffin became mad.

"What's wrong with curly red hair?" said Griffin.

Ben became confused.

"Why're you upset?" said Ben.

"I HAVE CURLY RED HAIR!" shouted Griffon and he punched Ben.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that?" said Ben.

"Seriously Ben, not cool." said Ray.

A car stopped next to the three and Griffin turned his glasses downwards and closed them up.

Fat Tony emerged from the car and grabbed the two teenagers.

"You two, with me." said Fat Tony.

He looked at Griffon.

"And the Invisible Man as well." said Fat Tony.

Griffin opened up his glasses in shock.

"Wait, why do you want me to come alone? I just met these two." said Griffin.

"No questions." said Fat Tony.

The four entered the car and drove off.

Ray, Griffin, and Ben were sitting in a seat in shock.

"So why're we in this car?" Ben whispered.

"I may have dumped a package from Fat Tony to Barracuda in a very deep river just 25 miles away from the Mexifornia border years ago and it got lost." Ray whispered.

Ben is shocked.

"What?" Ben whispered.

"And now I'm involved in this?" Griffin whispered, "You dumped a smuggling package into a river very far away from a Mexifornia border with some of the most dumbest border patrol agents ever."

"I get searched sometimes, you think I had a choice?" Ray whispered.

"Shut up." Fat Tony whispered.


	5. Getting Back at Duncan

Back at the abandoned theater; lots of people were gathered outside, including Duncan.

"Hmm, this should be an interesting show." said Duncan.

Jibanyan was currently operating the ticket booth.

"Okay, we hope you enjoy the show, nyext." said Jibanyan.

Duncan nodded.

He put some money in the booth.

"One please." said Duncan.

Jibanyan gave Duncan a ticket.

Inside the theater; Bugs's group was getting ready for a show.

Randy was currently dressed up as Luke Skywalker and looking at himself in a mirror.

"That's not true, that's impossible." said Randy, "Nailed it."

Kaz entered the room dressed up like Indiana Jones.

"Hey, when do we do the running from the bolder scene?" said Kaz.

"Just as soon as Oliver gets one." said Bree who is dressed as Arial in Mermaid Form.

Everyone nodded.

Spongebob entered the room dressed up in his Detective Dan costume with Skylar and Nate dressed up as cops.

"I'm Detective Dan." said Spongebob.

Everyone put their hands up in the air.

Spongebob removed the fake mustache.

"Sheesh, just getting one of these is very hard." said Spongebob.

Nate is mad.

"Why do I have to be a cop?" asked Nate. "Why can't I be Detective Dan?"

"Because I sound more like Josh Server then you." said Spongebob.

"He's got you there." said Kaz.

Jenny poked her head into the room.

"We've got a full house." said Jenny.

"Is Duncan here?" said Randy.

"Yep." said Jenny.

Randy clamped his hands together.

"Alright, time to get back at him." said Randy.

Unknown to them Nega Dragon who is dressed as Lord Zedd saw this and smirked.

"I know I am ready." said the Cyborg Dragon.

He chuckled before walking off.

Outfront; everyone was seated.

Even a Sloth named Flash was there

"This should...be...interesting." said Flash.

He slowly started drinking a Mr. Smoothie smoothie.

Spongebob grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get the show on the road." said Spongebob.

Everyone cheered as the curtains opened up, revealing a very huge ruby diamond on a podium.

Oliver who was dressed up as a crook appeared and grabbed the diamond as an alarm went off.

Spongebob, Nate, and Skylar appeared on stage.

"I'm Detective Dan." said Spongebob.

Oliver put his hands in the air and accidentally dropped the ruby on the ground, causing it to shatter into lots of pieces.

Spongebob noticed it.

"Oh great, this place is a pigsty." said Spongebob.

Everyone laughs.

Flash smiled getting the joke.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." laughed Flash.

Spongebob turned to Oliver.

"What're you doing here?" said Spongebob.

Oliver started stuttering.

"Oh, I was just about to...uh..."Oliver said before noticing a broom and grabbing it, "Just about to clean this place up."

"Oh okay." said Spongebob.

Nate and Skylar groaned.

"Seriously?" said the two.

Suddenly; Nega Dragon appeared on the stage.

"Alright, nobody move." said Nega Dragon.

He pushed a button on a remote and the doors were barred shut.

"This is a hold up." said Nega Dragon.

Everyone became shocked.

Oliver removed his mask.

"This isn't what we planned on." said Oliver.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"I changed the plan." said Nega Dragon.

However; he was lifted up off the ground by Sonic in werehog form and slammed on the ground very hard.

"So have I." said Sonic.

The audience became confused.

A cop fox and cop rabbit named Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps respectively were also confused.

"Is this making any sense to you?" said Judy.

"Nope." said Nick.

Judy turned to the Easter Bunny

"How about you Cuz?" asked Judy.

"Not really." said the Easter Bunny.

Nega Dragon got on his feet.

"EVERYONE IN HERE SHALL DIE!" yelled Nega Dragon.

El Coyote appeared and he was mad.

"You told me no one was going to get hurt." said El Coyote.

Nega Dragon chuckled.

"I lied." said Nega Dragon.

"This is why you should never trust a villain." said Sonic.

Nega Dragon smirked and snapped his finger and the seat Duncan was in ate him and turned into a Monster that has the appearance of Venomark but he is purple and is armed with a red sword and red blaster.

"Everyone will become my lunch." said the monster.

Sonic charged towards the monster.

"Jenny, Randy, with me." said Sonic.

He tackled the monster outside the building and started pulverizing him.

The monster pushed Sonic off of him before the werehog was grabbed by Jenny.

"You're not going anywhere April Fools." said Jenny.

"How did you know my name." asked the monster.

"Wild guess." said Jenny.

Randy activated his S.H.E.I.L.D watch and the Turbo Ax appeared before grabbing it.

"Let's do this." said Randy.

He charged towards the monster and started clashing melee weapons with him.

April Fools blaster Lasers from his blaster and destroyed the weapons.

Sonic leaped onto April Fools and bit his shoulder.

The monster tried to shake Sonic off, but was unable to.

"I WONT GO DOWN YOU BLUE RAT!" April Fools shouted and started to glow Pink and became a Giant.

"I know." said Sonic.

He then punched April Fools in the eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Giant April Fools

Bud cheered.

"This is awesome." said Bud.

The Falcon Ninja Megazord piloted by Randy appeared.

The Megazord pulled out a sword and slashed at April Fools.

However April Fools smirked.

"If you kill me you will kill your friend Duncan." he said.

"Thanks for the heads up." said Sonic.

He opened up April Fool's mouth and jumped into it before the monster closed it in confusion.

Lots of rumbling sounds were heard before Sonic emerged with a passed out Duncan from the monster, shattering his teeth.

The Megazord slashed at the monster.

But the Monster is mad.

"I'LL BE BACK!" He said and vanished.

Sonic turned back to normal and noticed Duncan was groaning in pain.

He became shocked.

"Duncan? Duncan!" said Sonic.

He put his ear to the teens chest and heard a very bad heart beat.

"Oh god." said Sonic.

Later; the group save for Nega Dragon was in a hospital room where Duncan was on a bed.

"He'd better pull through." said Randy.

The heart monitor started flat lining.

Everyone noticed it.

"He's dead." said Bugs.

The group put their heads down.

Duncan suddenly awoke and roared at the group.

Everyone screamed.

Duncan started laughing.

"APRIL FOOLS!" yelled Duncan.

Everyone is mad and Duncan laughed.

"Oh man, you should have seen the looks on your faces." said Duncan.

"Wait, you were alive this whole time?" said Bud.

"Yeah, I even convinced the doctors to make the monitor flat line on its own." said Duncan, "Looks like I got the last laugh."

Suddenly; a Red Guy entered the room.

"I've got some bad news." said the Red Guy.

Duncan became confused.

"What?" said Duncan.

"We ran some tests and apparently your blood type matches one of our patients who's in need of a heart, so we're going to have to put you under to pull of this heart transplant." said Red Guy.

Duncan is shocked.

"What? I'm not a donor." said Duncan.

"Too bad." said Red Guy.

He put an oxygen mask on Duncan and he tried to fight it before passing out.

Red Guy left the room.

Randy turned to the group with a smirk.

"Ready?" said Randy.

Everyone pulled out black sharpies and smirked.

Nega Dragon appeared.

"I know I am." he said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey I want to draw on him as well." he said.

Spongebob pulled out a huge April Fools banner and hung it on the ceiling.

"Okay, lets go." said Spongebob.


	6. Jokes on Ben

At Fat Tony's home; Ben, Griffin, and Ray were dragged into a room by Fat Tony.

He walked over to a desk and sat down on the chair before turning around.

"So, you show up unannounced on the day of one of my goons being forced to retire after being killed in cold blood." said Fat Tony.

Ray groaned.

"He held me at gun point." said Ray.

Ben is scared.

"A Gremlin ate me." said Ben.

"No you weren't I saw the whole thing." said Griffin.

Fat Tony turned to Ray.

"Still, you killed one of my greatest guys, and he had two more weeks until retirement." said Fat Tony.

"You think I had a choice when I killed him?" said Ray.

"You dumped a lot of stuff meant for Barracuda 25 miles away from the Mexifornia border years ago." said Fat Tony.

 **Flashback**

Ray was driving a U-Haul truck and stopped at a lookout site and got out.

He pulled out a pair of binoculars and saw lots of border patrol agents.

He put the binoculars away and pulled out a map and started studying it.

"Okay, so I can dump the cargo at the river which'll connect to another river just five miles into Mexifornia, but I'll need some decoy cargo." said Ray.

Later; he threw lots of cargo from the truck into a river and closed the truck before driving off with it.

Even more later; he stopped at the Mexifornia border and Bud appeared.

Ray unrolled the window.

"Good afternoon, what brings you to Mexifornia?" said Bud.

"Just delivering a package by way of U-Haul." said Ray.

"You don't mind if I take a look, do you?" said Bud.

"No." said Ray.

Bud went to the back of the truck, opened it up, and saw lots of boxes full of DVD's.

He closed the truck.

"Okay, you can pass." said Bud.

Ray drove the truck off.

 **End Flashback**

"When I got to that river and saw the real cargo, I saw that the boxes were empty." said Ray.

"That's perfectly understandable." said Fat Tony.

He then drew out a gun and aimed at Ray.

"But you still lost the cargo for Barracuda years ago, and he's been on my ass about it for years." said Fat Tony, "Either you pay me the money you owe for the packages, or this will happen to you."

He then shot one of his goons, killing him.

Everyone became shocked.

Ben started wetting himself.

Fat Tony noticed it and sighed.

"Sorry about that, I know it's scary." said Tony.

He turned to one of his goons.

"Fetch Mr. Tennyson a pair of sweat pants." said Tony.

The goon grabbed a pair of sweat pants and gave them to Ben who instantly changed pants.

"I can't pay you back the money now, I already lost my hands, feet, and chest." said Ray.

Fat Tony groaned.

"Then you're going to have to die." said Fat Tony.

He aimed his gun at Ray.

"WAIT!" yelled Ben.

Fat Tony groaned.

"Now what? I've got a very tight schedule." said Fat Tony.

"Can't I say something to Ray before you blow his brains out?" said Ben.

"Not helping Ben." said Ray.

"I agree." said Griffon.

Fat Tony groaned.

"You better talk Tennyson or your Ugly Red Haired Cousin gets it." said FT.

Gwendolyn, Kevin, Janna, and Globox were dragged into the room by some goons.

Ben and Ray became shocked.

"What?" said Ben.

"Tony please, don't get them involved, they have nothing to do with my botched smuggling attempt years ago." said Ray.

"TALK!" yelled Fat Tony.

Ben whimpered and approached Ray.

"Look, I'm really sorry for causing you to lose your body parts, I'm always careless and wreckless. Also, I never knew how important your parts really are." said Ben.

Ray nodded.

"Okay." said Ray.

He then thought of something.

"I've got one thing for you to do Ben." said Ray.

"What?" said Ben.

"I want you...to look into the camera behind you and say that you've been punk'd." said Ray.

Everyone but Ben and Griffin started laughing as Ben looked at a video camera that was behind him.

"Say what?" asked Griffon.

"I knew all along that Ben was trying to prank me, so I set this whole thing up." said Ray.

"It's true, he never smuggled anything for me. That flashback was previously filmed by a film crew I hired." said FT.

Ben became confused.

"But that guy you killed." said Ben.

Greedo entered the room and took off his outfit, revealing a metal vest.

"When can I take off this laser proof vest?" said Greedo.

"Never." said Fat Tony. "I used a Laser while you were out cold and it is permanently fused to you."

Greedo groaned.

"That prank I pulled on you?" said Ben.

"It's amazing where all you can find fake fire." said Ray, "Plus Globox had my body parts inside of him."

Globox stood next to Ray and pulled out his feet, chest, and hands before placing his head in it's place.

"Your body?" asked Ben.

Ray groaned.

"Seriously, you didn't see Globox just pull out my body parts?" said Ray.

Ben groaned.

"So this whole time I was convinced that I was playing you for a fool, but it was you who was playing me like a fool?" said Ben.

Ray nodded.

"Yep. That's a very good April Fools prank anyone could pull, isn't it?" said Ray.

He was tossed out the window of the building and started falling down to an ocean.

" _Ben._ " Ray's voice was heard.

Back in the home of Fat Tony; Ben was staring off into imagination land thinking about tossing about tossing Ray out of the building.

He turned to Ray in confusion.

"Huh?" said Ben.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Oh yeah, it was a very good April Fools Prank." said Ben, "A good prank, is a good prank."


End file.
